


(let's stop) running from love

by tomhollandeu



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Just a little slow burn, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, Steve Feels, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-13 22:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15374376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomhollandeu/pseuds/tomhollandeu
Summary: a golden adonis runs past your house every morning before you get to work. one day, he decides to jog without a shirt.





	1. warming up

The first time the blond, rugged man ran past your townhouse, it was 6:30 on a spring morning.

You woke up with eyelids half-opened, filled with sleep sand in the corners. You rubbed them as you dragged yourself out of bed and towards your coffee brewer.

Every morning when the sun rose, you appreciated the warmth of the sun on your face and stood by the living room’s wide, curved windows, with the curtains spread open. The sight was never much at that time in the morning, just only a few cars parked on the street and a few driving by since people were getting ready to go to work. You held your mug and faced the window, looking down outside. Just as you started to sip your coffee, you saw him fly by, and, without thought, you burned your tongue when you accidentally gulped down your hot coffee, entranced by the figure that ran past your window.

The shock and awe not only came from how tall and chiseled he was, but also the speed in which he was running at. He was running a lot faster than any typical person, especially at that time in the morning. The man didn’t even seem to be breaking a sweat; he kept his pace steady.

 _Was he training for the Olympics?_ You thought to yourself as you fanned and breathed onto your burned tongue. You stepped closer to the right side of your window and tilted your head, watching him make his way towards the end of your street.

You shook your head, knowing that you probably wouldn’t see him again.

The next morning, almost at the exact same time, he ran again with the same outfit, a shirt that was definitely a size too small for his body (but who could complain) and loose grey sweats, with a concentrated look, like he had a mission to fulfill. More careful this time, you managed to not burn your tongue by gulping down fresh coffee.

In your bathrobe facing the window, you sighed deeply while holding your cup. _What a beautiful man._   

Every morning that week, you were situated against your window, anticipating the gorgeous, blond running man. Each time he passed, you managed to leave condensation stains against your window the size of half your face. What was so attractive about this stranger?

Was it the focused look on his face, making you wonder what he’d look like if he had all his attention on you? The way his arms tensed, veins popping, as he moved them forward and backwards? His thick neck muscles protruding prominently, making you want to grip onto him and feel every inch of his upper body? Maybe even the way his pecs bounced slightly with every step he took? The mystery man’s running form was quite unique-he seemed so light on his feet, yet a man of that large stature should have a harder time running the way he did.

The pressure in your chest was filled with desire, and it grew every day, along with the warmth in between your legs. Before long, he crept into your nightly fantasies while you touched yourself under the covers at night. Additionally, you began to wonder why his face was so familiar to you. Perhaps it was because you pined after him excessively; he even began to appear in your dreams.  

Unfortunately, a few weeks passed and the handsome man wasn’t to be seen.

Your mornings soon became dull once again, with you, your coffee, and the sun on your face. You rolled around each night, staring blankly at the ceiling. Soon after, you realized that the daily appearances of this alluring man made you and your day feel more fulfilled.   

June came around and your breathing stopped when you witnessed the man suddenly running the same route again. However, this time, he decided to forgo the shirt

Although your breathing came back a second later, it hitched as you noticed the sweat dripping down his forehead. More sweat trilled downwards onto his bouncing, clean-shaven pecs. You gasped to yourself and bit your lip as he went down your street.  

Tomorrow, you decided, would be the time to make your move. It was time to change those fantasies into a reality.

You needed to leave your house around seven o’clock for work, so you woke up earlier than usual, grabbed your customary beverage, stretched a bit, and readied yourself in running clothes.

6:29 glimmered on your stopwatch as you locked the front door of your house. Just on time, the golden man could be seen in your peripheral vision. You hurried and tried to run after him. It was definitely difficult at first, but allowed you a good minute or two to stare at his tight ass and the curves of his defined, muscular back as you ran behind him. Sticking your tongue out, you wished you brought water because you needed to quench your thirst over his enticing body, and to obviously keep hydrated. A few minutes later, running seemed easier, almost as if he was slowing down for you.

“Hi,” you panted roughly with a smile, trying to keep up. _Boy, he is way taller up close._

The large figure glanced over at you and to your disappointment, not returning a smile. “Hi,” he said effortlessly.

“I’m going to be honest,” you began your confession, going straight to the point, trying to keep your breathing as steady as possible without sounding out of breath. “And I hope this doesn’t sound creepy, but I notice that you run across my house every morning.”

His attention was still focused on what was ahead of him and your words didn’t seem to have an affect on him. Some dejection started to seep into your mind, but you were too far into this already and needed to just come out with it. Unfortunately, your breathing couldn’t catch up, and you paced yourself to slow down. The beautiful man was kind enough to slow down to accommodate you.

You continued, “Well, obviously not anymore ‘cause I haven’t seen you in a month, but I just wanted to say that I think you’re-”

The stinging in your chest caused you to abruptly come to a full stop, making you bend over and placing your hands on your knees, inhaling sharply. Your temporary running partner didn’t seem to notice you stopped, so you gathered your air to finish your words.

“-really hot!” you managed to yell towards the ground, louder than expected, wanting to make sure he heard because he was well ahead of you by now. The tall man looked back with worried eyes and immediately turned on his heels to run back towards you, waiting for you to compose yourself.

“Are you okay, miss?” he bent down a bit to meet your eye level.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” you said in between pants. “Cardio’s not my best friend,”

With that joke, you managed to make the clean-shaven man chuckle. You’ve never seen him happy before on his usual jogs and it warmed your heart. He offered a hand for you to grab and you held onto it to help yourself up.

His hands were slightly wet, which was understandable, and calloused, making you wonder what sort of work he did. They were big compared to yours, yet it felt so right to touch- to have his hands cup around yours like fitting puzzle pieces.

Your eyes slowly made their way up from his black shorts to his perfect photoshopped-like abs, to his soft pecs that you wondered what it’d be like to place your head on, then finally to his youthful face. You were still panting as you blinked up towards his spectacular blue eyes.  

“I’m sorry if I came off like a stalker or something,” you let go of his hand after what felt like forever and crinkled your nose as you faced him on the empty sidewalk.

“No, I’m sorry if I came off cold!” he placed his right palm onto his left pectoral. “I’m flattered, really. People don’t normally talk to me on my runs and I’m really bad at, uh, reading women.”

 _Is he gay?_ You immediately thought, and the figure in front of you read your expression with wide eyes.

“I’m not gay!” he defended himself. “Not that there’s anything wrong with being gay. I just, uh, have a hard time knowing what to do in situations with women ‘cause I haven’t dated much.”

Either this man was lying to you or he was too good to be true because a man that looked like that could have any girl he wanted in the world. Why hasn’t this guy dated that much?  

“Well, anyway, I’m Steve,” he held out his hand again, this time for you to shake. “Steve Rogers,”

Your eyes widened as you jutted your head slightly forward. _Holy fucking shit._

This gorgeous, sexy man in front of you was Captain America. This man, who you fantasized and dreamed about for virtually every night the last week, was part of The Avengers. Your heart raced as your body began to shake.

Of course he hasn’t dated much since the man was too busy saving the world. Your self-doubt ate away at your confidence. How could you have a chance in dating Captain America? He wasn’t out of your league- he was out of the park.

Shaking anxiously, you took his hand once more, this time to shake.

“I-It’s nice to meet you, Steve Rogers,” Then, without hesitation, you let go of his hand, pulling away hastily, and stepped back. “I-I actually have to go to work. It was nice meeting you.”

“Wait!” Steve called out as you turned around and ran back home, not looking back at the perplexed man standing on the empty sidewalk.

“I didn’t get your name…” Steve whispered to himself as he furrowed his eyebrows, wondering what he did wrong to make you run off like that.

 

* * *

 

As much as it pained you, you chose to not look out the window for a whole week. You were too embarrassed from the incident and you kept telling yourself a man like Steve Rogers wouldn’t want to have anything to do with your normal, boring life.

The weekend came around and you started to feel better about yourself, almost hiding the incident in your mind as a forgotten memory. You didn’t think much about looking out the window come Saturday morning, especially since it was later in the morning than when you woke up on weekdays.

Until a shirtless Steve waved at you with a bright smile while he ran past your townhouse, keeping constant eye contact with you until he couldn’t see you any further. You stood there frozen with a tinge of embarrassment, remembering how you left your first impression on the hero. After some thought, you pondered if he had been wanting to see you all week since the incident. Your self-doubt took over once again and you shook your head in disapproval of the thought.

 _If anything, he’ll just be my eye candy,_ you hummed to yourself, taking another sip from your usual morning coffee.

And so you saw him again on Sunday, waving again with delight in his eyes. Was he truly happy to see you? You decided to wave back with a small smile, admiring every inch of his body, from his naked upper torso, to his round, perfect ass, and even at his burly calves.

Monday rolled around and it was rare, but some days you would oversleep and be late in getting ready for work. Monday turned out to be that day, and you missed Steve running past your house. You mentally smacked yourself and didn’t think more on it. All you wanted to do was get out of your house to make it to work on time.

Walking towards your townhouse later that evening, you never thought you’d see the sight of Captain America, in a white t-shirt and jeans nonetheless, sitting on the steps in front of your door holding a bouquet of white lilies.

“Hi,” he greeted you as he stood up.  

“Hi,” you glanced at Steve, still in shock, then down at the flowers, and again back to Steve, taking in the inquisitive sight of him. You pinched yourself to make sure this wasn’t a dream. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, a beautiful girl ran with me and told me I was attractive, but I never got her name,”

You laughed softly and told him your name. “Are you going to leave now that I told you my name?”

“Well, you see,” he moved aside, letting you grab your keys from your purse to open your front door. “She’s been on my mind all week and I’d like to get to know her,”

“All week, huh?” The thought of you being on his mind all week made your chest tingle and smothered some of your self-doubt and pessimism.

“And the flowers?” you questioned as you let yourself into your house. You stepped inside, dropped your purse down onto a high table, and faced the tall figure.

He shrugged innocently, “A beautiful gift for a beautiful girl.”

“Steve Rogers, you are such a smooth talker,” you leaned your head against your doorframe, feeling your confidence creep its way back into you. “Are you sure you’re not just trying to get into my pants?” you joked with a smirk plastered on your face, raising an eyebrow.

Steve’s mouth opened a little while he blinked uncontrollably. “Wait, what? N-no! I-I…” he rubbed the back of his head and stared at the flowers in bewilderment. “Is this what 21st century dating is like now? A man gives flowers to a gorgeous girl and suddenly he wants to make love with her?”

You laughed warmly at his traditional thinking and shook your head while you took off your shoes. “Oh, Steve. There’s many things in the 21st century that you have to learn about,” you winked, causing Steve to lower his face a little into the bouquet. You stood up and held your arm out, motioning for him to come in. He stepped inside and took off his shoes before closing the front door behind him.

“Thank you for the flowers, you really didn’t have to,” you took them from his grasp and accidentally grazed over his fingers. You suffocated the flicker of images and fantasies in your mind of wanting his hands all over you, touching and navigating his way around your body.

Steve stood silently in your living room as you ran around to quickly turn on lights within the house, but soon followed you into the kitchen, where you placed the flowers into a vase.  

“Does Captain America like mac ‘n cheese?” you asked while you opened one of your hanging cabinets.

“Very much, miss,” he took a seat near the kitchen table as he observed you rummaging around. You were curious if the tables had turned and Captain America was checking you out. “I love some good old home cooked mac ‘n cheese.”

You tiptoed to reach further up, found your last two boxes of mac ‘n cheese, and held onto them. “Sorry to disappoint, Captain, but we only have boxed mac ‘n cheese,” you stated while holding them against yourself.

He flashed a smile that could kill. “That’ll do just fine.”

While you cooked the mac ‘n cheese, you offered him a beer, and he told you how he wasn’t physically able to get drunk, but he’d love one anyway.

It was the start of a lively night of conversations and the two of you sat down at your small, homely kitchen table, discussing various things for a few hours while eating together, such as: pop culture, both of your love for pets, your job, Steve’s job, including the declassified information on the mission Steve went on when he was away, which was why he didn’t run past your house for a while. It was almost eleven o’clock when Steve addressed the elephant in the room.

“How come you didn’t talk to me after our first meeting?” he asked prior to taking a sip from his eighth beer bottle.

“Well…” you touched your empty beer bottle. You exhaled and closed your eyes.

“I don’t know,” you shrugged. “I just thought that someone like you, Mr. Steve Rogers AKA Captain America wouldn’t possibly want to have anything to do with little old me,” you pouted more so against the right side of your cheek, eyes still focusing on the bottle.  

“Hey,” Steve reached over from across the table and placed a hand over yours. “Don’t ever undervalue yourself, beautiful.”

You couldn’t tell if his compliment made you flush or if you were already flushed from the few beers that you had. You glanced up towards Steve.

“And many people forget this, but I am just as human as everyone else,” he leaned back into his seat comfortably, placing his left hand behind his head. Your mouth watered, wanting his arms to pin you down. Could he be any more irresistible?

“It’s just that I’m a little more stronger and faster than the average guy, that’s all.”

You held your empty bottle and pointed towards his drink. “And you can’t get drunk.”

The two of you smiled at each other, staring into each other’s eyes as if you were the only ones left on earth. Steve Rogers was killing you with how perfect he was. Physically, no doubt since he’s had you smitten since day one, but emotionally and intellectually, you could argue that you two were a match. You didn’t want the evening to end, but you knew he was a busy man, and walked him to your front door.

Steve faced you from outside your open door. “I’d really like to see you again.”  

You nodded with a lip bite, “I’d really like to see you again too.”

Between the doorframe, you pulled him in for a goodbye hug and were about to kiss him on the cheek. However, as similar minds think alike, he was about to do the same thing as well, and both of your lips collided into one another.

Both of your eyes shot wide open during the collision but since neither of you fought back, both of you closed your eyes and eased into each other’s bodies. Steve caressed your cheek, while he held onto your waist. On the other hand, you had one hand gripping his bicep and the other hovering over his ass.

Steve pulled you in more, deepening the kiss. You felt adventurous and determined to test the waters out by inserting your tongue into his mouth and he granted permission with enthusiasm. The kiss began to become sloppily, but you didn’t really care. Your mind was on a buzz, a high that you couldn’t believe that your fantasies were becoming a reality.

To your surprise, his tongue began to slide against your teeth, proving to you that there was more to his innocent appearance and old-fashioned ethics than you thought. He kissed with a purpose, as if kissing you would be the answer to all his troubles. It was a mixture of sweet, passion, and hunger. God, if you were kissed like this, you could only imagine his head between your legs while his tongue pleasured your pussy with every swipe and lick.

He interrupted your thoughts by whispering your name and huskily said, “I know we only met a few days ago and I don’t know much about you and I swear, I didn’t know about how flowers and getting into your-” he glanced down awkwardly at you. “-pants correlated with each other but,” he locked eyes with you and you felt your knees go weak. The rugged man held you steady, keeping you safe in his arms.

“I-I really want to make love to you right now. I understand that may be too blunt, and you can obviously say no, but I also understand that dating works like that for some people in the 21st century,” Steve was trembling, shocked at the words that were coming out from his own mouth.

You held up a finger to his lips, noting how delicate they were, nodded eagerly, and whispered, “I’d be lying if I said I haven’t wanted you since the first day I saw you, but I also want you to know I’m typically not like this,” you looked away bashfully. “I don’t want you to think less of me.”

He shook his head reassuringly and gently turned your face towards his.

“I would never.”

With craving and care, Steve pulled you in again to continue kissing you. Steve pulled back a moment later and sighed in relief.

“Wow, I’m glad you said yes. I didn’t want to be too up front, but I feel like we really have this strong connec-” Shaking your head with a smirk, you cut his rambling off as you grabbed him by his shirt. His face collided once again into yours while you pulled him back inside, closing the front door behind you.


	2. running side by side

If someone told you that you would one day have Captain America kissing you against a wall, you’d laugh at them and think it would never happen in a million years, and yet, there you were with your back pushed up against the wall of your entrance hallway with Steve Rogers’ head in the crook of your neck. He had one hand sliding upwards against your lifted thigh, which was covered by your skirt, and the other hand caressing your face.

His marginally wet kisses against your neck caused you to tingle and melt into his hot touch. With your flickering eyes, you had one hand ruffling the blond’s hair and the other leaving light scratch marks against his flexed back.

“Steve…” you whispered as he decided to kiss the other side of your neck, making you moan even more. “L-let’s take this upstairs,” you managed to say. Although you wouldn’t reject to the thought of having Steve fuck you against the wall right then and there, the bedroom was the most ideal for your first time with each other.

The super soldier moaned agreeably into your neck. You curled your fingers with the tips of his, leading him upstairs towards your bedroom.

Letting go of his hand when you reached your room, Steve stood near the doorway while you turned on your bedside lamp to set the mood. You walked back towards Steve and wrapped your hands around his neck.

“You sure you want this, Steve?” you stared up at his soft blue eyes. “We don’t have to; you can change your mind,”

The burly man shook his head. “I meant every word I said. Are you sure you want this?”

You couldn’t help yourself but laugh a little because you’ve been wanting him since the first day he ran past your house. Without warning, you jumped up and wrapped your legs around Steve’s waist. He was taken aback by the sudden movement, but he caught on quick and held you up, hands gripping beneath your thighs.

“You know you don’t need to ask me that, Captain,” you smirked before pulling him in for a kiss. You loved how Steve’s lips were the softest you’ve ever kissed, yet his kisses were so powerful, so passionate. Never taking his attention off you, Steve managed to bring you over to the edge of your bed and slowly lowered you gently down onto the bed, with both of you not wanting to let go of each other’s touch.

You only assumed Steve was a gentleman from all his endeavours that you’ve heard of and from the time period he grew up in, but your assumptions were confirmed when he began to help you unbutton your blouse. The moment he finished unbuttoning the last one, he scanned your upper body with wide eyes.

“God, you’re so beautiful,”

Blushing, you dragged down your skirt as he stood in front of you. Without skipping a beat, Steve held his fist underneath the front part of shirt and lifted the shirt above his head.

“Oh, my God…” you whispered aloud, gaping at the wonderful sight in front of you. You’ve seen him shirtless before, but in that moment, you knew you would never get tired of seeing a shirtless Steve Rogers, especially this up-close. The man before you shrunk into himself a little bit, giving you a small shy smile as well.

With impatience and a smile, you exclaimed, “Get over here!” before tugging him into the bed with you. Steve was on top of you, still with his jeans on, and after a few moments, you attempted to unbuckle his belt and jeans with your attention still glued on Steve and his lips. However, you were having a difficult time fidgeting with his belt and jeans. Almost as if he could feel your frustration growing, he pulled away from you, aided you in releasing his belt, and took a second to throw his jeans and boxers onto the bedside floor.

When Steve was properly back on the bed, you pushed him onto his back as you made your way down towards his cock. Before you started, you gripped onto the base as you stared in amazement at his endowment. His length was incredible; not too long, but long enough that you knew you couldn’t fit it entirely into your mouth, and it had a nice thickness to it that made you already wet from the thought of having it inside of you.

His cock twitched as you began to leave kisses from the tip all the way down to the base. You then started to trace the veins of his cock with your tongue, following by long, slow laps from the base to the tip, causing him to shudder.

Soon enough, you took your time in easing the man’s length to be put into your mouth. As you foresaw, his cock could only reach so far into your throat without hurting yourself. You bobbed your head steadily, but soon fastened the pace and dug a little into his thighs due to the pain of allowing Steve’s cock deep into your throat.

He called your name out in a whisper and you looked up at him to see his eyes glued to you. Steve thought you were such a beauty to behold, even with his cock in your mouth.  

After a few moments, Steve warned he was getting close, so you decided to stop and gave him a little break while you searched your nightstand’s drawers for a condom. You quickly found one and turned to look at Steve, who was stroking himself calmly to keep his erection intact. He glanced over to you and observed you taking off your bra and underwear. Steve groaned and held himself back from stroking even faster from how delicious you looked.

Crawling onto the bed, you opened the package and placed the material over Steve’s cock. He pet your hair softly prior to rolling you over onto your back. Steve took a moment to angle himself into you from above, readying himself to enter your already drenched pussy. You searched into Steve’s eyes, recalling the words he said only less than half an hour ago.

He said he wanted to make love, and you could tell that was how he spoke of such things from his time. It was a fact that you two never had the chance to even fall in love yet, to build a connection before the intimacy. However, neither of you could deny the attraction towards each other. Lust and hunger were evident, but there was something neither of you could describe with words. Being with each other was something so right that both of you felt it within your bones.

Without any hesitation, just with one certain look, you gave the green light to Steve. He read you perceptively and inserted himself immediately into you. You moaned into him and held onto his back from the first thrust. _God, he really is big._

At first, Steve controlled his thrusts slow and steady, because he wanted to last longer for you. You couldn’t help but stare at him going in and out of your wet pussy and he liked watching you stare in astonishment. Steve kept making sure you felt comfortable by holding you close and kissing you from your lips, to your neck, to your chest, and even on your breasts. Your faint moans from the sweet pleasure Steve was giving echoed against your bedroom walls. However, you were aching for more.

“Ugh, Steve,” you sighed as you looked up towards the blond man. You noticed how disheveled his hair was becoming from sweating and your constant touching. A part of his hair fell over his face, creating a picturesque moment.

“Please, go faster,” you pleaded with a whimper.

“You sure you can handle it?” he groaned against your face with his forehead against yours. You nodded mindlessly, and with that, your wish was Steve’s command. Steve grasped onto your waist, gripping onto it tightly, as he fastened his pace, all the while going deeper into you as well.

You felt every inch of him within your pussy, hitting the deepest corner, causing you to arch your back and tug on your bedsheets. The only sounds in your house were Steve’s rigorous grunting and your screams, only relating to God, swear words, and Steve’s name. Your hands flew to his hair, his chest, his arms—anything that you could get your hands on. How did he manage to keep up his rapid pace, while he took your breasts into his mouth, swirling his tongue around each nipple, even giving them a light bite? The room was spinning and everything about him made you feel on top of the world. Promptly, your mind was starting to lose control, and you felt a rising sensation in your lower abdomen area, signalling your orgasm was near.

“S-steve, I-I’m-”  

Your orgasm hit you hard in waves and you swore you could die peacefully and fully pleasured right at that moment.

At this point, it was too early to tell what your future would be like together, but if this was what you’d come home to every night, just the sex alone could bring you pure ecstasy.

Steve had been holding himself back to make sure you came before he did. Once you finished, he pumped himself into you while you were still convulsing from the after effects of your orgasm. Panting, Steve threw away the condom before both of you rested side by side each other on your bed.

“If I can be honest,” Steve began to say after a few minutes of recovery while staring at your ceiling. “Besides obviously wanting to get to know you, I came here ‘cause I realized I should get out of my comfort zone and actually make a move for once,” He turned onto his side to stare at you and you followed, doing the same. “Maybe give the potential for love a chance.”

“Well, I think you made the right choice,” you came in closer to his body, thus your body language suggesting he should hold you in his arms. He willingly accommodated as he laid on his back while you rested your head on his chest. You kissed his chest as both of your hands played with each other’s fingers. Both of you smiled while maintaining eye contact.

“Do you want to spend the night here?”

“I’d love to, if it’s okay with you.”

With slightly pink cheeks, you nodded fervently and said of course. “You sure it’ll be okay if you spend the night here? What if the world goes to flames without you?”

Steve chuckled as he played with your hair. “The world can hold out for a night. Besides, if the world goes to flames, I can say I got to spend my last night with the most beautiful-” Steve kissed your head, inhaling and taking in your sweet scent. “-girl in the world.”

At some point in the night, both of you fell asleep in each other’s arms, knowing the future had something in store for the two of you. You slept peacefully, dreaming and thinking how proud you were to take a chance in running after Steve that one morning.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn’t sure if this should be a two-parter or a three-parter. If there’s enough people wanting a third part, I’ll probably give it a go!


End file.
